Trapped ONE SHOT
by AnnaCullen121
Summary: Bella came home from a bad date . . . Who's the mystery man in the elevator? Bella OOC


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all**

**Beta'd by Kim and Project Team Beta**

**I hope you like my story ****J**

I exited the cab after another crappy date. _Why do I always find the jerks? _As I staggered into the lobby of my apartment block, thanks to Mike buying me all the wine -probably trying to get in my pants- the elevator door was closing. _Just my fucking luck_. I saw a shadow move in there.

"Hold the door!" I yelled to the person. A hand shot out to catch the door. "Thanks," I said as I looked up to him. I was met by the most beautiful ,emerald green eyes I had ever seen. He started chuckling and I realized that I had been ogling. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and quickly dropped my gaze to the elevator buttons. I searched for my floor and saw that it was already lit. Interesting, I had never noticed this Adonis before. I was never so happy in my life I lived on the 26th floor and this was the slowest elevator in the world.

I stood in the opposite corner to him. He was standing slightly in front of me and, may I add, has an amazing butt! Oh no, he moved back to the wall. No more ass-staring anymore. I decided to conduct a little experiment and took a couple steps forward, thanking God that Alice dressed me in a short dress which clung to my ass. I looked in my handbag for something, anything, that I could drop, to try out the move Rosalie taught me. I picked out my phone and sneakily took my lip gloss out as well. It dropped 'by accident', and I bent ever so slowly over to retrieve it. I quickly looked back when I heard a muffled sound escape his lips, and then he readjusted himself. _Ha, caught in the act_. I giggled to myself.

And then, my worst fear imaginable came true. The elevator came to an abrupt stop and I went flying forward. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist just before I hit the ground. I heard all of my things crash to the floor. The elevator broke down. _Crap, crap, crap_. I realized the Adonis held me tightly against his hard chest. _Thank you, thank you, thank you. _

"Are you alright?" a velvety voice asked. Had I died and gone to heaven? Should I pinch myself? Crap ,I hadn't answered him. He probably thought I was simple.

"Uh-huh," was all I could get out. _Oh ,well done ,Bella_. If he wasn't holding me so securely I would have landed in a heap on the floor. _Pull yourself together! You are a fully-grown woman_. I took a deep breath. "I'm alright now, this is actually my biggest fear. Thank you so much for catching me before I fell flat on my face. I'm Bella." _The babbler _,I added silently. I also think some of that little speech came out slurred. _Goodbye simple Bella, hello embarrassing Bella_. He chuckled at my obvious drunken state. I noticed he hadn't loosened his grip on me. I smiled.

I looked up to his face and was momentarily dazzled by his beauty -his strong jaw line and his messy mop of bronze hair- And don't forget those eyes.

"I'm Edward." A crooked smile was playing at his lips. "I've never wanted to be stuck in an elevator either ,but I think with you in it, it might just be bearable." He smiled cheekily at me.

_Is he flirting with me? I think he is. Oh God ,he is so hot_. All I could do was blush. _Typical me. _

He loosened his grip on me and made his way over to the emergency phone. I already missed his touch. He slammed the phone back on the hook. "Great, it isn't working. Do you have a cell?" God ,his voice was so sexy. I shook myself out of my daze and nodded. I searched through my bag and remembered my phone was in my hand when I nearly fell. It had landed behind Edward. I walked toward him and picked it up. My arm grazed the side of his leg. An electric shock ran through my arm. I'd dropped my phone on numerous occasions and no longer bothered to check it for damage.

"Yeah, I'll call my roommate." I scrolled through my contacts and found her number. I pressed the call button, and then my phone went dead. "The battery just died. How about you?"

"I left it in my car." We just stood there in silence thinking about what we should do.

"So ,any last words before we die in here?" I anxiously joked.

"Don't give up now ,Bella. We need to think of a plan to get out of here." He smiled down at me ,and I had to remind myself to breathe. An idea sprang to my mind.

"HELP! HELP!" I banged on the elevator door. I turned to Edward. "Why aren't you helping?" He had collapsed down the wall in hysterics at my idea. I glared at him but that seemed to make him laugh louder. "I don't see you coming up with any good ideas," I pointed out.

"By all means continue, I just think it's pointless." His laughter was starting to die down. I decided on a different tactic to get him to help. It was obvious that my idea was going to work. I unleashed my puppy-dog eyes and my pout that always allowed me to get my way.

"Please," I pleaded, jutting my lower lip out more. He groaned.

"No fair, how can I say no to that face?" I smiled in delight while he stood up and walked closer to the door. We both called for help for around 20 minutes until I finally gave in. He gave me an 'I told you so' look, and me being very mature, stuck my tongue out at him. His gaze was fixed on my mouth ,and he licked his lower lip. I honestly thought he was going to kiss me ,but he just turned around and ran his hands through his already messy hair.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked in a defeated tone.

"We sit and wait for someone to find us." He turned and smiled at me. I suppose things could be worse. Imagine if I was stuck in here with that old fart Aro, he lived on the floor above me and was the main pervert of the building. I sat down first, then Edward sat on the opposite side ,facing me. I was sure that he could see my panties but whatever way I sat, it couldn't be helped.

****

"Bella, you're so beautiful," Edward said as he kissed just below my ear. I shivered in response. "I can't wait to feel your warmth surrounding me," he whispered in my ear. He quickly took my dress off, and I was sitting on the floor with nothing but my bra and panties. Edward was being left out. I ripped his shirt off his chest and made quick work of his pants. I gently tugged his boxers down and was faced with his full erection. My underwear made its way off my body ,and we were both naked.

"Edward," I moaned, "please?" I whimpered. "I need you."

****

I was woken by someone shaking me. Crap, it was only a dream. I opened my eyes, and they were met by Edward's beautiful green ones. "What?" I asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," he informed me. I groaned.

"What did you hear?" I asked cautiously.

He looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "Well, you said 'Edward, please? I need you.' and well … yeah. That's what you said." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh." I did the only thing I could, blush and then groan. What had I done? I looked down and realized the compromising position I was in. I was lying on the floor and my dress had ridden up to my waist. I quickly stood up but fell back down again on top of Edward. "Sorry." I blushed. I tried to get up again but Edward was holding on to me. Our faces were mere inches apart. I inched closer until I could feel his breath on my lips. I looked into his eyes, which were moving constantly from my lips to my own brown eyes. After what felt like hours he brought his head up and filled the gap.

As his lips reached mine an electric shock coursed through me. It began softly, and when he darted his tongue out to ask for entrance, I quickly granted it. The kiss turned passionate and fiery and there was a fight for dominance.

His lips moved to my jawline, and my hands found the buttons of his shirt. I pulled it off his shoulders, and my hands slowly crawled down his chest and reached the buckle of his pants. His mouth made its way back to mine. I could feel my panties getting wet. I broke the kiss and pulled my dress over my head. Edward gently kissed his way down my neck and across my collarbone. He finally reached the swell of my breast and took my right breast in his hand while he gave attention to my left with his skilled tongue. I let out a long moan. I had successfully unzipped his pants, but because he was lying down I couldn't remove them fully. Edward noticed the dilemma and quickly turned us over and pulled his pants down successfully. As he straddled me, I could feel his erection through his thin boxer material. He tore my underwear off me, and I silently said goodbye to my expensive lingerie. I quickly forgot about that as he took my left nipple, into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it until it pebbled, and he turned his ministrations to my right one. "Ungh," I moaned. He sat up and removed his boxers. We were both naked and I pleaded. "Edward, please? I need you." Surprisingly he chuckled, and I wondered what was so funny about the situation. I certainly didn't have to ask twice. His thick erection ploughed into me. I let out I stifled cry, and Edward stilled his movements. He searched my eyes trying to see if I was okay.

"Ah, Bella you're so tight, you feel amazing." I adjusted to his width and loved the feeling of him inside me. I gently rocked my hips into his and we started off at a steady rhythm. It was agonizingly slow. I needed more friction.

"More!" I demanded, and he didn't disappoint. He thrust into me harder and faster. I could feel the tightening in my stomach. "Edward, ungh, faster," I pleaded. His new pace and strength was hitting just the right spot.

"Come for me, Bella." I felt the familiar feelings of my walls fluttering and muscles tightening, and then I experienced the strongest orgasm of my life.

"Edward," rolled off of my lips as I rode out my orgasm. I felt him cum inside of me and he muttered my name in release. He pulled out of me and, I immediately missed the sense of fullness. He rolled off of me. We lay tangled in a mess of limbs while he ran his hands through my hair. Suddenly we felt the elevator move again. _Why? _Edward kissed my lips chastely.

"We better get dressed before someone sees us." His crooked smile played on his lips. I quickly pecked him and stood up, offering my hand to help him. He took it and then pulled me back down on top of him.

I squealed. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, "We need to get dressed."

He nodded and pulled me down to meet his lips with a passionate kiss. I got lost in the moment, and then I felt the elevator come to a halt. I looked up and noticed that we weren't on our floor yet. "Edward," I said. "Slight problem."

"And what's that?" But before I could answer the elevator door opened.

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts ****J**


End file.
